Per Aspera ad Astra
by Flowersbound
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, the daughter of Nick Fury, has a fated meeting that changes the course of her life. But how does a witch keep the supernatural world under wraps when there are aliens, Gods, and superheroes running around?
1. In the Beginning

A/N Sorry I forgot to load this note in. I don't own TVD, MCU, or Marvel Comics. Please let me know how you like the story, any improvements I can make, or if you want to chat about the scenes message me. Thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

**Act I**

**Bonnie**

_Answer the fucking phone! Elena needs to talk to you. _That was Damon. _They rescued him, _she guessed_. _She curled her lip at the black words. They filled her with anger. _He could go fuck himself_, she thought. _Please answer the phone, we need to talk. I can explain better. _That was Stefan. His words made bile burn up her throat. She remembered his eyes as he stood there. His face showed regret but his eyes were the predator, the ripper. He wanted to kill her.

_I'm sorry _followed by a crying was Elena. So many feelings came at her words; anger, sadness, betrayal. She deleted the message. She couldn't bare to see the words.

_I didn't mean to_, came Caroline's words.

_improvements can't believe u told them_. She messaged back.

_She told me they weren't in the house._

_Care you shouldn't have told her in the first place_.

_I'm sorry._

She threw her phone onto the passenger seat. _She was always sorry_, she thought. Tears welled up in her eyes and she punched the steering wheel of her car. _They could be as sorry as they wanted but her mother was still undead and left her._ She started the car and began her journey towards DC. Her tears came more and more in the silence of the car. _She should have never called to save Damon's stupid ass from Rebekah._ _Her codependency would get her killed_. That's why she was leaving. Didn't they understand that Stefan was on the verge of killing her and Damon actually killed Abby? _No of course they didn't._ And that proved that she needed to get the hell away from Mystic Falls.

She made the decision to leave last week and turned in the S.I.R for M.I.T. She had always done extremely well in classes to the point where she was allowed to move ahead but she chose to stay with her friends. She want to go along with Caroline and Elena's plan to attend Whitmore, where her grandmother taught but she knew that being at the school would just make her depressed and she would have memories assaulting her at every moment. But the realization that helped her come to the decision to attend M.I.T was that she didn't want to continue to see Damon or Stefan or the had terrorized, belittled, and killed for the fun of it and she was done. They could burn in hell together for all she cared.

A fresh wave of tears blurred her vision and she missed the mac truck veering into her lane. At the last minute, she jerked hard to the right and off the side of the bridge into the river below. Her face slammed into the airbag then bounced her head into the window. She felt the burst of liquid heat cascade across her faces. Her mind was fuzzy and the sense of weightlessness came to an end as the car slammed into something hard. The edges of her vision darkened. _Help me_, she thought silently.

The cold was to her shoulders. _When did water start getting in_, she thought. She needed to swim. Her daddy had taught her how to swim she remembered suddenly. She moved her body forward but the seatbelt jerked her back. She could hear his gruff voice, "Relax little bee. You got this." Her vision grew dark as the cold went over her head. She tried again to move herself forward but the deflated airbag tangled on her limbs. "Help me, daddy," she screamed in her mind. Then behind her closed eyes, fire flared and she knew no more.

* * *

**Hill**

Happiness and relief flooded her system as she watched the nuke go into the opening. The ops floor erupted in cheers and hugging as they watched the portal close and the Chitauri fall dead. They had won the fight against Loki and his army. The Avengers had worked together and they had a legitimate response team to deal with threats that were extraterrestrial.

A flash of fire and water exploded suddenly on Fury's command deck. Maria grabbed her gun and aimed it at the figure. The small body was covered in wisps of evaporating water. Fury kneeled down to it. "Sir," she warned. He needed to be careful. It could be Loki or a reaction from the Chitauri defeat.

Fury turned her over and she saw that it was Bonnie. _What was she doing here? How did she get here? _"Medics," he called through the comms. Maria hurried to the deck and looked at the girl. Her hair and clothes were wet and plastered to her skin and she shivered. She was coughing up water that was quickly evaporating.

"Hold on baby." Fury picked the girl up and hurried towards the med bay. Maria hurried behind him. "Daddy," she whispered through bleeding cracked lips. When they arrived at the med bay, it was quiet. The medics were gone now that the injuries Loki and Hawkeye had inflicted were dealt with.

Fury placed Bonnie on the slab and she cried out in pain. Maria moved to hold her hand. _She was so young. _Bonnie had messaged her a picture of prom two weeks before. She had been so beautiful with her tiara and sash, reading prom queen. But now there were cuts and bruises on her face. Blood trickled down from her hair in a torrent. Maria placed her hand on the deep gash in her head and applied pressure. Then Bonnie started to gasp for breath. "Bonnie, its Auntie Maria," she whispered. "Breathe, sweetie," she said again when the girl began to tremble.

The girl screamed and a hot wind pushed her away. Bonnie's body rose from the table as great tendrils of fire coiled around her. She looked like a small sun as the tendrils dipped in and out of her body. After a few seconds, the tendrils receded and her body collapsed onto the metal slab. She rushed to the girl's side but the medics pushed her to the side and began to work on saving her life.

She went to stand near Coulson's body as she watched the medics rush around pushing machines around to hook Bonnie up to them. She looked at the dry brown blood on his ashen face because she couldn't look at the painful face Bonnie made every time one of them would prod her with some instrument. _She was going to miss him, _she thought as she placed her hand in his. Bonnie loved him too, she remembered. She squeezed his cold hand. Her joy had turned to ashes and all she wanted to do was sit in her bathtub and cry. They had lost a good man and countless other people. And now a girl was being targeted simply because her father wanted to fight against an oppressive tyrant.

The hand squeezed back and she froze. She pulled her hand away and looked at him. Bonnie's blood was red blotches that slowly darkened as Coulson's skin turned pink. "Director," she called. Coulson's chest began moving as the wound stitched itself closed. "Nick," she said grabbing his arm and turning his body towards Coulson when he didn't answer. "What is," he began but he was robbed of his voice as he watched Coulson open his eyes and sit up.

"Medics," Fury said finding his voice first. Everyone stilled and the only sound was the steady beeping of Bonnie's monitor. "Director," Coulson said into that silence. Then Dr. Streiten and the medics swarmed Coulson. Maria's eyes moved to her hands. They had been drenched in Bonnie's blood and she knew what she saw. Bonnie's blood had healed Coulson and brought him back to life.

Then Coulson started screaming like a mad man till they knocked him out. "How is he alive," the doctor said turning to her and Fury. She looked at Fury and she knew he would not want her to say anything more about his daughter. It would be a hell of a time keeping Bonnie's teleporting and fire act under wraps. They didn't need to add her apparent ability to bring back the dead.

"He squeezed my hand and then he was breathing," she stated. "This is amazing," he said. "I mean, interruption of apoptosis, and I suspect complete cellular re—,"

"What about my daughter," the director said interrupting the doctor. "Her vitals are steady and her fever," he paused and looked at Bonnie "is receding." Maria watched as the doctor looked from Bonnie to Coulson and he gasped in surprise.

"Doctor whatever you are thinking, don't," Fury growled at him. "But Director," Doctor Streiten said. "No, that is an order," he snarled. Fury stomped over to Bonnie's side and picked up her hand. He murmured to her and Maria felt a tear slide down her cheek.

The comm beeped. "Director, we have the council on the line for you," Agent Johnson's voice sounded. Fury didn't move; didn't respond. "Director," Agent Johnson said questioningly. Maria wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed the call button. "Agent Johnson transfer the council to the Director's office. Call Agent Blake, Agent Hand, and Agent Gonzalez to start the clean up of New York City. And find me the Avengers." Maria glanced at Fury and he nodded. Coulson was down and Bonnie was a surprise that they needed to understand. They had won the battle for New York but the war had just begun.

* * *

**Liz**

It had been a crazy few days. She thought the craziest things in the world were vampires, witches, and werewolves but now they knew aliens and gods existed. She sighed but life went on and there was never a shortage of it. Liz's rain boots squished as she waded into the mud at the edge of the river. Water ran down in torrents as the tow truck's chain brought out the Bug. The Bug's tags were covered with mud. She walked up to it and wiped away the mud with a hand. The letters and numbers should have been covered in blood for the grief that struck her heart when she read them.

It was Bonnie's car that she was looking at in the sweltering Virginia heat. It was Bonnie's metal coffin that she found half covered in mud and dead leaves. It would be Bonnie's body, she would stare at in the dying sun. And it would be Bonnie's name, her daughter would scream disturbing the choir of cicadas that night. A hot tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away. Deputy Williams made his way over to her. "The driver side window is broken and no sign of the driver." _Thank god_, she whispered. She didn't want to see the body of a girl she saw born. "We found a purse and cell phone in the passenger side."

She released the breath she was holding. "Thank you, Williams. Make sure everything is sent to the impound."

She would need to tell Caroline and Elena about Bonnie's death. This would break her daughter, she thought. But first, she needed to let Rudy know about his daughter's death.

She took out her phone and scrolled through, the ticking of the scrolling made her swallow the gathering spit. Abby had always been cagey about what Rudy did. Apparently, she met him through her brother Wade. _That man would be around when the news would break. _Liz didn't know how Rudy would take it. He was a distant type of man except for when he dated Abby. He would be gone for a few months and then take Abby on whirlwind vacations. Then they got married. That was when the vacations stopped and he wanted to move her to DC for his job. Abby had told her that she didn't want to move to DC and he compromised because after all, Mystic Falls was a much safer place to raise a family.

So Abby stayed. Vampires murdered people during the eclipse. Mikael came for Elena. And in one swoop, Bonnie had lost both her mother and father. The last time she saw Rudy was during Bonnie's 16th birthday. He was sporting an eye patch and a nasty scar. Whatever he did for a living, it was dangerous and knowing that Bonnie and her mother's family were witches, she could only imagine what he got up to.

"Hello," he answered on the third ring. "Hey Rudy, its Liz Forbes," she said trying to keep her voice from cracking with pain. "Liz Forbes," he repeated in a confused voice. "I'm Caroline's mother," she said kindly.

"Right, Sheriff of Mystic Falls," he said a second later. "What can I help you with Sheriff," he asked.

"It's about Bonnie." There was a pause and she could overhear shifting and footsteps.

"What happened to Bonnie? Is she alright," he said alarmed.

"No Rudy," she said holding in the pain. "I just found her car submerged in the river and no sign of her body."

A dial tone was all that echoed through her brain.


	2. Where to Start

**A/N, As usual,** I don't own TVD, MCU, or Marvel Comics. Here is Chapter 2. And Please let me know how you like the story, any improvements I can make, or if you want to chat about the scenes, message me. Thank you for taking the time to read. Also, thank you so so much for the favs and the follows. To the people who reviewed this is for you.

* * *

**_Matt_**

He laid on the couch in Miss Sheila's living room. The grief made his bones hurt. The pain climbed into his heart with fiery claws that left trenches of hot blood spilling into his lungs and left him gasping for air, ever since he received the phone call from Caroline. His skin felt like paper, and the sun was too fucking bright. This was worse than Vicki, Vicki had been lost to him for years but Bonnie...Bonnie had given his first football; Bonnie would let him sleep on her floor when Vicki and his mother were gone; Bonnie had been there to help him let go of Vicki. Bonnie's house was the lighthouse in the storm that was his life. Now it felt like a mausoleum.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there but he knew it had been a while because the fabric was digging into his face. So when a throat cleared and the sound of a duffel bag hitting the floor echoed through the house, he jumped off the couch with an electric couch. Matt looked at the man standing in the hallway. He had on brown leather shoes with slate colored slacks and a white button down. His mouth was drawn down in a frown and Matt felt like both Mr. Hopkins's eyes were staring into his soul. And the only thing Matt could do was break down and start crying.

The couch dipped and the springs squeaked as Mr. Hopkins lowered himself next to him. His heavy presence loomed over him and Matt felt oddly comforted and he soon found that his tears dried.

"Boy, you know that Sheila would whoop you if she caught you with your shoes on her couch," he said in his deep voice. Matt snorted and began to laugh. Miss Sheila would definitely beat him silly if he came into her house with any kind of dirt. After his laughter died, the silence stretched between them.

They didn't know what to say to each other because it had been nearly two years since the last time they saw each other and that was for another funeral. "She was coming to see you," Matt whispered finally. His voice sounded like sandpaper and gravel. And she was. Bonnie had confessed a few things to him and Matt supported her decision to attend M.I.T. He even sat with her all night to make sure she submitted everything.

Mr. Hopkins was a question mark of confusion. "She wanted to get away from here because," and he paused because her mother had been murdered in her place, someone she loved had betrayed her, and vampires had made a slave out of her. All of that was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't spring that on somebody. He nearly got himself killed with the knowledge that vampires existed but what would someone like Mr. Hopkins do with that knowledge.

Bonnie's father was a mysterious man. He had known him nearly his entire life but never truly understood him. Matt saw a hard man that loved his daughter but couldn't be found at home for more than a weekend or two out of the month. Mr. Hopkins showed Bonnie and him how to shoot .22s at some cans. And for some reason, Matt thought that he would be like Ric and become a vampire hunter and that would not be good for anyone in Mystic Falls. If Mr. Hopkins suspected the Originals of Bonnie's death then he would hunt them down and that would probably lead to the deaths of Caroline and Tyler. And he couldn't take any more deaths of the people he loved.

"Because she wanted to tell you in person that she was going to be attending M.I.T.," he finished his thought. Matt looked at him and he could see the bags under his eyes and the tiredness that lined his face. Mr. Hopkins nodded his head and then stood up.

"You look like you need some coffee," he said eyeing the nearly empty bottle of Wild Turkey on the coffee table. He knew he was being maudlin-a word Bonnie taught him-but when Jeremy showed up last night with it, he didn't hesitate. His prom queen and his best friend was dead, so why couldn't he be a fucking hot mess of pain and grief? "Ah yeah," he whispered. Matt then watched as Mr. Hopkins walked into the kitchen. It took several minutes before he came back and asked where everything was and Matt got up and helped him find the filters.

Once the coffee was done, Matt took out his coffee cup, the one Bonnie had given him, poured himself a full cup. The coffee burned as Matt finally took a sip out of his cup. The warmth spread through him and he felt his brain cells settle after swimming in his head for so long. Matt listened as Mr. Hopkins's shoes echoed on the wooden porch and his deep baritone voice bounced off the walls.

Matt was just about to take Mr. Hopkins a cup when he spotted the Sheriff's car pull into the driveway. Mr. Hopkins ended his phone call and met her at the foot of the stairs. Then Matt turned around back to the kitchen when he heard the door open. He grabbed another cup and poured coffee into it.

"How this could happen," Mr. Hopkins said to the Sheriff.

"I don—," she trailed off when he appeared around the corner.

"Matt," she said greeting him. "Hey Sheriff," he said, placing the cups on the table. She hugged him and gave him a grimace in sympathy. This was the search for Vicki all over again and more than likely had to do with vampires.

"Does my daughter's disappearance have anything to do with vampires," Mr. Hopkins said. Matt let the mug slip from his hands and felt his heart screech to a halt. He looked at Liz and her horror reflected the terror he felt inside.

"I have n-," Liz said recovering quickly.

"Sheriff, please don't lie to me. I have always known what Sheila and Abby were. What I don't know is how my daughter's car ended up in the river. So I am here for some answers," he growled.

Mr. Hopkins and Liz eyed each other for a few seconds until Liz sighed and said, "Let me get my files from the car." She turned her back to them and marched out of the house.

Matt eyed Mr. Hopkins as he took out his phone to type something. Bonnie was always adamant about keeping her father's family away from the supernatural, especially after the death of her Grams. Matt narrowed his eyes. Bonnie had told Matt about the dream of her mother and her suspicions about her being alive. And then Abby had appeared and things had snowballed from there. He tried to ask her how she felt knowing that Miss Sheila, Mr. Hopkins, and even her Uncle Wade had lied to her all these years. But Bonnie chose not to share that to him, instead she went on pretending that she wasn't bleeding out and dying a slow death, and he-being a coward-let her.

"How did you know that Liz and I knew about vampires," he asked. Mr. Hopkins looked up at Matt and eyed him with his obsidian eye. He smiled ruefully and went back to finishing his message. Matt went to open his mouth again but Liz opened the door. She had a box with an open laptop on top in her arms and Matt walked over to take the box from her.

Mr. Hopkins and Liz settled on the couch. "So where do you want to start," she said.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

**_Bonnie_ **

A face wreathed in flames jolted her back in her body but the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, were blue bubbles of water. She tried to scream but a heavy hard plastic mask covered her nose and mouth. Panic began rising in her stomach. She was still drowning. She needed to get out. She banged on the glass. It made a hollow sound as it was absorbed by the fluid around her. Her magic flared in her veins. She needed to get out. She could see the objects beyond the blue water and she called out to them. She willed them to her and one by one they smashed full force at the glass.

Spidery tendrils appeared on the glass in front of her. It wasn't enough to get her out. She would drown. She didn't want to die, not like this. She willed her magic into the cracks and she punched. Her landing on the floor wasn't graceful and her hands and knees burned with pain from the glass.

Alarms blared and electricity crackled around her as she registered the pain. She raised her head and saw metal and glass. She was in some type of lab she realized. She crawled to the metal table and used it to help her up. Her hands and legs burning with pain. She needed to heal herself so she tried to remove the mask. That was when she noticed them; the metal bracelets.

They were heavy and weighed her hands down. She tugged on them but they didn't move. Then a voice blared. "Attention there has been a breach in Sector 5. Please proceed to the nearest exit."

Sector 5? Where the fuck was she? She looked around and found the door. She hobbled towards it, dripping bloody water.

When she opened the door, she was met with an empty hallway. Exit, she thought. A trail of fire erupted at her feet; scaring her. It wound its way down the hall like a snake. She remembered this happening once, at the carwash. She had gotten angry and she made fire from water. It wasn't until weeks later that she realized that the fire came from the minute traces of salt and other compounds within the water.

But right now there wasn't any water nearby except what was on her body. She looked closely at the floor and saw that it was curling and turning black where the fire had made its way down the hall. It wasn't the floor that she set fire to but the air she realized.

Loud bangs sounded in the opposite direction and she knew it was time to go. Wherever she was, she was their prisoner and they wouldn't take kindly to her walking around setting the very air on fire. She half dragged, half stumbled her way around the corner.

"We need to find her," a gruff voice sounded. She ran to the exit and straight into a group of armed men in black armor. She looked at them and they watched her. They fired their weapons. She was going to die after all.

* * *

**_Rumlow_**

The girl appeared after the fire passed them. Her dark hair was matted with blood and bloody handprints decorated her body suit. She was littered with cuts and bruises, slowly oozing. She had monitor bracelets on each wrist and she had been unable to remove the breathing mask. Her bright green eyes were wild and scared.

Before he could order his men to stand down, Rollins fired his weapon and his men followed suit. Rumlow watched as the bullets stopped and dropped to the floor as if they met an invisible wall. Rumlow could see that she was as surprised he was. And then an invisible hook gripped his stomach and hauled him into the wall. Pain exploded up from his lower back. He would have a bruise there for sure. He tried to get up but whatever force had launched him into the wall kept him down.

The girl came up to him and she had her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Her green eyes swirled with regret but it disappeared as she looked beyond the double doors. Her eyes grew scared and he watched her hobble away from him. A second later a filing cabinet slid in front of it.

The girl, she was gifted, he thought. SHIELD had never encountered a true telekinetic before. He tried to get up but his body felt heavy. She also had gravity powers. She would belong to Hydra.

A voice crackled in his ear, "Rumlow, come in?" "Rumlow?"

"Yeah Sitwell," he answered after a few seconds when the gravity lessened. "Director Fury's daughter has escaped and may be injured. Be careful when approaching her," he said.

"African American, black hair, green eyes," Rumlow asked tiredly.

"How'd you—," he said.

"Just ran into her. She kicked my squad's ass."

"She's gifted," he whispered and then he asked, "Are you alright."

"Nothing a hot bath won't fix," he groaned as he picked himself off the floor. His knees popped and his back cracked. The members of his team slowly shaking off the shock of having a 90-pound girl lay them out.

"Rumlow, this girl, if she's gifted than we need her. You need to make this look good," Sitwell said in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he said. He turned to his men and found them staring into space. He didn't blame them. The world had taken a strange turn. Aliens and gods were the same things and a girl that was 90 lbs soaking wet could hit with the force of a mac truck.

"Alright, everyone reform," he said and watched them gather around him slowly. "We need to find that girl before anyone else. Taking her alive is our top priority. So switch to tranq rounds and stun batons."

"How are we supposed to shoot her? She can stop bullets with her mind," Smith said out of breath.

"Smith, you and Faraday will distract her. Rollins and I will try to either stun or tranq her. Alright," he said turning to the filing cabinet.

* * *

**_Fury_**

Fury watched as his daughter ran through the halls behind the fire. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to keep her sedated. His daughter was terrified and it was his fault for not being there. His daughter had to endure a lot of terrifying experiences recently. And where was he? Chained to a desk, and hiding from being a real person.

The door opened and Rogers stepped in. He stared at the Captain. Maria was gone and Romanoff was on a mission and he needed someone that he could trust to keep his daughter safe. He tried to keep Bonnie's appearance a secret but in any workplace, whispers carried weight. The council had already questioned him on the subject and he had lied through his teeth and managed to keep disguise it as Loki's doing. But they demanded that she be kept for observation and evaluation of any anomalies. He knew what this was. He had gone against the council, activated the Avengers' Initiative and diverted their nuke. They would make him pay for that insubordination through her. And he'd be damned if they made her their guinea pig.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Rogers said standing to attention. In response, Fury turned the monitor and watched surprise flicker across his open and honest face. He knew what Rogers was seeing. Objects hovering in mid-air and hurtling toward the tank, then a girl punching her way out of her prison to land on broken glass. "I need her captured without harm, Captain. She is in danger," he pleaded.

Rogers was his last chance. The STRIKE teams had been mobilized and one of them would determine that his daughter was a threat and put a bullet through her skull. "How," was his only question. Fury opened a drawer and lifted out a black case. He snapped the locks open and turned it to Rogers.

Rogers took out the gun. It was silver with blue highlights. "It's an experimental tranq gun. If we can distract her long enough, you can use it on her."

"And how will we distract her," he asked, still eyeing the gun.

"I will take care of that. You just tranq her when I give you the signal." Rogers nodded and said, "Where do we find her?"

He turned the monitor and flipped through the cameras. "She is heading towards us actually. If you take this corridor and circle around, we can cut her off and I can distract her."

Rogers nodded and walked out and into the corridor. He looked at the camera again and looked at his daughter. His daughter had amazing abilities. He had caught up with Abby when his daughter appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his helicarrier. He always suspected there were things out there in the world since his mama's family passed down tales of monsters, placed brick dust along with doors and windows, and drank tea from vervain. But it wasn't until his girlfriend, his best friend's sister confessed that she was a witch, that he had believed. And then Sheila over the years had given him intel on the supernatural world in exchange for keeping Bonnie in the dark and oblivious to what truly happened to Abby. But magic flowed through her veins and Sheila could only hold it back so much.

He had taken his eye off of Mystic Falls to focus on the tesseract project because of Thor and New Mexico. So his daughter had been ushered into the world of supernaturals by a vampire ripping into her throat and nearly killing her. That had been given to him by Liz when he showed up at the police station after her phone call.

He played the distraught father that had no idea about the goings-on in Mystic Falls beyond the fact that his ex-mother-in-law, ex-wife, and daughter were members of the supernatural. Liz had given him every piece of intel, that she and that Town Council had gathered. Her daughter, Caroline had confessed many things to her because of Bonnie's death and Matt had filled in quite a bit when he finally started to trust him. That was when he hunted down the Originals. They were now safely in their coffins at the Fridge.

He tried to find that leech Damon to drive a stake through his heart but found him missing. Since that was a bust, Fury had used the time to empty out his ex-mother-in-law's home and found that she had dozens of powerful artifacts.

"Director, she is headed your way," Rogers said in his ear.

Fury removed his holster and set aside his weapons. His daughter was on high alert and she would attack anything that would present itself as a threat. Fury then walked into the corridor and saw the spark of fire headed towards him and passed him. Two seconds later there she was. Her dark grey bodysuit was covered in the brown handprints of drying blood. She had cuts that trickled down her fingers like a bloody rain.

"Little Bee," he said. She stopped and stared at him in shock. It was only three seconds till he saw tears run down her face and felt her slam into him. He hugged her tightly as the tears and terror overwhelmed her. "Now," he whispered. The shot rang out and Bonnie collapsed into his arms almost immediately, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He stared at her as Rogers came around the corner, walking with the gun still drawn.

He checked her pulse and proceeded to remove the monitor bands and breathing mask. He picked her up and turned to Rogers, "Thank you." Surprise filtered through Rogers's blue eyes and he nodded. Fury grabbed his daughter and walked towards the exit. He would take her home and away from all of this. He would protect her.


End file.
